


live in living color

by DecayingPapers



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Samirah al-Abbas (mentioned) - Freeform, fierrochase week 2017, pride feelings because i want to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingPapers/pseuds/DecayingPapers
Summary: Magnus’ heart soars at the sight of hugs and kisses and wide smiles being passed around to celebrate being alive, staying alive in this world. He's just about to take a picture when his phone is knocked out of his hand and the next second finds him struggling to get up from where he’s fallen.He opens his eyes, wants to say that he’s fine, but then he doesn’t say anything at all, because his world is bursting at the seams.{it's the soulmates!au no one asked for}





	live in living color

**Author's Note:**

> i barely managed to write something for this year's fierrochase week, but here it is;  
> you don't see color until you meet your soulmate - it doesn't get more cliche than this  
> ~~  
> title from the musical ‘catch me if you can’

Magnus never really craved color if he was being honest. Life in the streets didn’t leave him with too much time to daydream about meeting a person who would light up his world, and after things started looking up for him, Magnus wasn’t that much into actively seeking out romance either, though he certainly wouldn’t complain if he did meet someone.

He has never craved color before and he isn’t craving it now, he just wishes he could get to enjoy the flags waving around and the people flashing color and here, and alive. He picked the most colorful outfit possible, or at least that’s what the descriptions in the web shops told him. Although he couldn’t go all the way with a different binder, the rest of his clothes swirled in pastel blues and pinks, in more vivid yellows and magenta and a vibrant blue - colors that were supposed to comfort him, but how could they do their job when all Magnus saw was- he just saw nothing there, an infinite blankness.

There had been a tiny flicker of hope that maybe something had gone wrong and Sam was his soulmate after all - even though Magnus did want romance, there was nothing he wouldn’t trade for movie marathons and late night talks with his best friend. But Sam went off to see the world by Amir’s side and, although Magnus and her stayed as close as ever, he knew the couple was surrounded by colour where he wasn’t.

Tucking sweat-damp hair behind his ear, Magnus looks around at the people marching beside him; he looks at linked arms and grasping hands, at banners being pushed up for everyone to see and badges pinned to backpacks or shirts (these do comfort him, after all the parade is more than the colors - there’s the people, the chatter, the support). Magnus’ heart soars at the sight of hugs and kisses and wide smiles being passed around to celebrate being alive, staying alive in this world. He’s just about to take a picture of the parade (maybe at least some of his friends who follow him on Instagram will get to enjoy the colors) when his phone is knocked out of his hand and the next second finds him struggling to get up from where he’s fallen.

“Hey, I’m really sorry, you just stopped all of a sudden so it’s really your fault but I’m sorry anyway, are you alright?” It’s all spat out from behind him and Magnus sighs, his eyes closed, and tries do get up again, already imagining the broken screen of his phone and the stains on the knees of his jeans.

Taking another deep breath, the boy forces his eyes open, picks up his phone (there's only one small crack on the screen) and hauls himself back up, suddenly level with warm eyes and brows furrowed in worry. Magnus opens his eyes to say that he’s fine, but then he doesn’t say anything at all, because his world is bursting at the seams.

There are colors all around him, already setting a dull throb in his temples. There are so many colors in the air and in the crowd, on the buildings along the street and then there’s the person in front of him, smiling, and dear god if that isn’t the brightest, most delighting thing he’s ever seen, never mind the crowd suddenly shining in all the shades of the rainbow and some more.  
Magnus glances down at the person’s jacket and- there it is, a pin reading ’she/her’, but the blond’s eyes quickly come back up because he might have actually just died. The stranger straightens herself and looks at Magnus daringly, as if expecting him to break the silence first.

“It’s alright, I wasn’t really- I mean, it’s not your fault, I’m sorry for not looking where I was going and-” his answer is suddenly cut short by a gentle hand touching the back of his own.

“Don’t worry about it.” And there’s that warm smile again, a smile, Magnus is certain, he could watch for years on end and never get tired of, even though he doesn’t really linger on these thoughts for now.

“Can I help you, dude?”

Magnus realises he might have been staring too much, but he can’t take his eyes off the stranger. The green strands of her hair frame the warm brown of her face, home to a knowing smirk and enticing eyes. Maybe it’s true, Magnus thinks. Maybe they might work (soulmates drift apart almost as often as they stay together, romantically involved or not; it’s not unheard of, there’s fights and accidents and decisions that can’t be predicted; sometimes, people stop seeing color only to get it again; or not). Maybe the stranger, bursting at the seams with colors and warmth and laughter, is as overwhelmed as he is right now. Magnus hopes, he hopes with everything he has, and opens his mouth with a smile.

***

They go to pride next year as friends. Magnus grips Alex’s hand and looks around at the sunlight jumping over the crowd’s heads. It’s all bright.

***

Two years later, they kiss, wrapped up in a flag. There’re colors on their backs, in their hair and eyes; there are colors on them and all around them. And they see them all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments/kudos are right here so if you enjoyed it feel free to lmk!


End file.
